LOVE
by Random Person who Likes Combs
Summary: A series of LinkxDark, VioxShadow, and some RedxBlue one shots that I have been writing down but had nowhere to put them. FLUFFINESS GALORE! Hinted Lemons, but no real citrus ./u/. Lots of Love and Cuddles! YAOI! I do not own LoZ. If I did, Vio and Shadow would be cannon. STRICTLY ONE SHOTS! Mostly romance and comedy, but some dark themes, and maybe character death.
1. Reading

_AN: Alright, I write a lot of adorable little drabbles all the time, but have nowhere to put them. So I decided to make a little collection of all my little Zelda Ships and such. My main ships are: ShadowXVio, LinkXDark, and RedXBlue. So yep! Maybe if you really like a certain story, I could branch off and write it. Buuuut, for that, I would need lots of reviews to know what you guys are thinking. :3 W  
But, yes, without further ado, Here is the first story! A little Vio X Shadow (My OTP, by the way XD) to start this thing off!_

_If you are looking for lemons, you won't find any here. You will only find lemonade, hints of things. I'm not one to write wordporn. The M is because I'm a paranoid fuck. And have a crude vocabulary. _

**Reading ****  
(Shadow POV)**

It was days like this where I felt content with life, but it was days like this that made me really bored. Vio and I were spending the day in. We were homebodies, would rather spend our time together in silence in the comfort of our own home, where we could be quiet and keep to ourselves without it being awkward, and just be happy to be near each other, rather than cram our time with useless activities, that wouldn't truly give us the honor of enjoying each other's company.

So, I was sprawled out on the couch, my head in his lap, while he was sitting comfortably with his feet on the table. We each had a book in our hands. Not many would take me for a reader, and, while I didn't do it often, I did enjoy a good book every once in a while. Especially when I was with Vio, for all he ever did around me was read. I was in the middle of The Stand, re-reading it for what must have been the fiftieth time, turning each yellowed page slowly, savoring each and every word that stood before my eyes, while Vio was reading some thick, large book, with thin pages and tiny words. The cover was old and the corners were frayed. It was title less, so, eventually, out of curiosity, I asked what it was.

"Hey, V, whacha got there?"

"Hm…"

"Vio."

"What?"

"What are you reading?"

"… Sure…."

"Violet, listen to me."

"Shhh, Shadow, I'm reading." He eventually huffed. I rolled my eyes. He is such a dork.

"And what are you reading?" I persisted. After a few moments of silence where he read one last paragraph, he responded. "The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich."  
I literally couldn't believe it. "Seriously, Vio? You're this absorbed by some boring old book like that?" I said with a raised brow, holding back a snicker.

"It isn't boring. You're just too much of an idiot to read interesting historic nonfiction."  
I rolled my eyes. "Translation: You have a boring personality, and you don't know what to call interesting people like me."

"Pcht, Yeah, That's it. You've figured me out, Shadow." He said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. I just chuckled and turned back to my book.  
After a while, I finished it, and with a content sigh, closed it, and placed it on the ground next to where I lay on the couch. Vio, however, still had his nose buried in that old book.

He was utterly adorable. Blue eyes, darting as he quickly devoured each word. Brow furrowed, as it always was when he was reading important subjects. He still had his perfect bedhead from this morning, blonde hair standing up in tufts and some sections flat against his skull. He was still in his pajamas, a baggy old shirt and some sweatpants that hung loosely on his hips. I smiled, not realizing I was staring until he commented. "Is there something on my face? You're grinning at me like an idiot." He muttered, eyes not leaving the page he was analyzing.

"There is nothing on your face other than utter perfection." I said teasingly.

"Aw, well isn't that romantic." He replied flatly, continuing to read.  
"I can't believe you're so absorbed by such a stupid old book." I said after a few moments of silence.

"I can't believe you won't shut up." He replied shorty. I couldn't help but chuckle. That's my Vio.

"Well, that's rude!" I said with false shock, grinning. He ignored me, and after a few moments, I snatched the book from his hands, sitting up.  
"HEY!" He snapped. "I was reading that, you asshole!"

I laughed. "So I noticed. That's the problem, Vio; I haven't been taking care of you. You're left with old boring books like this."

"For the last time, it ISN'T boring! It's fascinating! So give it back! You lost my damn page!"

I tisked, waving a finger, while he growled and lunged for the book. I just chucked again, tossing it back to him. He grumpily opened it, and began to flip through the pages, trying to find his spot. "..Dick..." He muttered.

"Ah, it's a shame! ~" I teased, fake pouting. "I mean, I guess if you would rather stay here and read that old thing then have me take you to the bookstore, then so be it…" I said with a smirk. Vio went still, before closing his book.

"… I could always go for a new book, you know…" He said slowly, putting the book down on the coffee table and standing. "I'll go get into some real clothes…" He added, before going off to our room. I chuckled again. Vio loved nowhere else more than he loved the book store.

Even though he was naturally calm and collected, I could always tell when he's excited. He always lets his sensible and organized side fly out the window, and has the attention span of a child on Christmas Eve.

"Shadow! I'm ready to go!"

"Your hair is a mess. I think it's adorable, but I don't think you would like it if you saw it."

"Shadow! Alright, I really AM ready!"

"Did you grab the keys?"

"Alright, Shadow! Let's just go already!"

"… You're wearing slippers, Vio."

And, after many more reminders and mistakes, we finally got into the car. It was a sunny, early spring day. The air was warm, and the tree tops rustles with the whispering idea of a slight breeze. In no time, we were at our small, favorite bookshop. I held open the door and the small bell rang out in the room, alerting our arrival to the employee at the front desk. Warmth and the smell of ink and paper wafted out of the door, and Vio looked like he was a bee buzzing towards a pot of honey as he stepped inside. I stepped in after him, letting the door close behind me.

Vio wandered around the store, letting his fingers slowly run across the spines of each book he passed, before he stopped by a small section of mystery novels. He picked a book, and opened it, reading the first page right in the middle of the store. I smiled at the sight, the twinkling in his eyes, the way he seemed so relaxed and carefree, absorbed by the kind and comforting nature of the bookstore, surrounded by rows and rows of his best of friends.

I walked around bit, checking a few books out, but the real interest was watching Vio as he wandered about, looking at each and every book with bright eyes, and a hunger to discover the world hidden inside the pages. Eventually, we migrated to the small couch in the back of the store (that was practically ours by now: We always took it over when we would come here.) and sat down, this time, with Vio leaning against me slightly. With a small smile, I wrapped a comforting arm around him, as he continued to read the good book he found with an expression of pure bliss and serenity, when I realized the real reason why I loved reading so much.

Because reading brought Vio joy. And nothing made me happier than seeing him happy.

His voice shattered my thoughts. "You're staring again, you idiot…" He said, before glancing at me. I smiled widely at him.  
"You know I love you, right?"  
"For such a harsh personality on others, you're just a cuddly teddy bear." He responded.

I chuckled. "Yeah, you tell me that a lot."

"Do I now?"  
We were silent for a few more moments, before he spoke again.  
"…. I love you too, Shadow…"

I smiled even wider, and gently took his hand in mine, and we sat there, together, lost in the worlds written into the pages before, but also held in this real world like a fairy tale, because we had each other.

Aww, isn't that the cutest thing ever?! XDD I love writing Shadow as this really kind of threatening person with a secret soft side for Vio ./u/.

Anyways, REVIEWS ALWAYS ENCOURAGE MW TO WRITE MORE! Reviews are like hugs without the awkward body contact!

I do not own any Zelda characters.


	2. To Be Honest, I am a Monster

_**OoooOoOkay so I'm back. I'm sorry for being gone. This one is a depressing, depressing fic with CHARACTER DEATH WARNING! Also lots of feels. And no actual fluff. One of my friends requested a hatelove fic (You know who you are…) SO here it is. I'll try to post more fluff after this, however. This is a Link X Dark, so enjoy! **_

**To Be Honest, I am A Monster.**

_**(Link POV)**_  


He was gone again.

He had left the house a few hours ago, grabbing his sword and shield before venturing out into the cold dark night. I decided that I wasn't going to take any more of this. I was tired of turning a blind eye. And it was about time I confronted this monster I thought I had loved.

I sat on the couch, practically marinating in hatred. Every moment I sat there, my mind went darker, my heart turned colder. That b***. How could I ever love him? How could I ever think he could change for me, how could I even believe that he would stop being the monster he was born and raised to be?

He thinks he's smooth. He thinks he can get away with anything. He thinks that I don't know. That I don't know what he goes off to do with the sun leaves the sky and he ventures out into the familiar darkness that he loves so much. Idiot. It's almost insulting how stupid he thinks I am.

How did I ever love him? What stupid part of myself thought It was okay? He was evil. Evil in a pure concentrated form. And I was Light and Good. How could I believe deep in my heart that we would find a way to make this all work? How could I even believe he was a decent enough person to love?! What was I ever thinking…

So I sat, waiting. Waiting for him to come home. I was so done. So done and tired of turning a blind eye. For all I knew, he didn't love me. Monsters can't love. Creatures like him can't understand the concept of it. All they know is bloodlust and insanity. Why would I ever think he was so different?.,.

The door creaked open. There he was, trying to sneak back into the house, clean his bloodied blade and clothing, then sneak back to bed as if nothing ever happened. Just the thought of it made my stomach twist with anger. He was sneaky. He was dishonest and cruel and murderous and tried to act like he wasn't. And I was angry at myself. How many people has he killed before I decided to step in and stop this?!

Just as he turned to creep into the bathroom, I decided to speak. "Hello, Dark." I said coldly. He practically jumped in his place.  
"A-ah! Oh, Link! U-um, what are you doing up this late?" He said nervously. I chuckled darkly. "OH, just waiting for you to come home, as always. What were you doing out?" I said coldly. He blinked his red eyes. "Well.. I just… wanted to go out at night! I mean, I'm a creature of darkness, and so… I mean… I am made to be nocturnal. It's hard for me to sleep at night sometimes." He said with a small shrug.

Wow, what perfect little lies. That b***. I had my sword hidden behind me. I had to finish this. I was done with him and everything he had done, not only to me, but to others as well. I am the Hero of Time, and I have let this game go on for far too long.

"Do you think I'm a FOOL, Dark!? Huh?! You think I haven't figured it out?!" I snapped at him. "You IDIOT! I never should have let this happen, you're nothing but a… but a MONSTER! Nothing but a filthy shadow… to think… to think I ever LOVED you makes me SICK!" I drew my sword, standing in a flash and pointing the edge at his throat.

"I hate you. I HATE you! I HATE YOU!" I hissed. How could he? I trusted him, trusted that he would become a better person, trusted that he wouldn't betray me and my world in this way. But I was mostly upset that I had let myself trust him in the first place. It was foolish of me to ever think people like him could change.

But if I hated him so much... If ending him was the right thing to do, and I was done with standing by...

Why was I crying?

Tears blurred my vision again and again as I kept the sword pointed at his throat. He was quiet for the longest time, until he did speak up.

"Link..." Oh god, not that voice. Not that broken and hollow voice that made me pity him and spare his life when almost killed him in the Water Temple all that time ago. Not that voice I've heard when he wakes up from the horrid nightmares at night that haunt him due to his past. Not the voice that makes me weak in the knees, makes me want to hold him and apologize and blow all of this over.

But I can't. I have to stay strong. Too many innocent lives have been lost because of him.

"Link, I'm so sorry. I... I tried so hard, but its hardwired into my brain!- I mean, its like a drug. I can only go so long before I lose it and have no choice but to take a hit! You don' t think I regret what I've done?!"

"No." I snapped. "Because if you really did, you wouldn't keep doing it."

"Please, you have to understand-!"

"Understand?! I understand this more then you do!.. A-As the Hero of Hyrule, I don't have a choice. it is my job to protect all those innocent lives.. and by letting you live, I am not doing what I was born to do, Dark."

He froze.

Don't feel. Don't think. Don't look at his eyes. Don't look at his face. Don't feel the pain. Don't see his pain. Shut down. Stand tall.

Do your job. Protect the people. Save the innocent...

Kill evil.

"Link, please stop!" I heard him say. It felt like my heart was being impaled over and over again.

"I deserve to burn in hell, I deserve a million death sentences, but please, please, don't do this to me!" He begged. "I love you. I love you so muc,a nd I'll try harder. I'd rather die then do this to you, I'm so sorry, I can never stop apologizing for this."

"…Shut up, Dark…"

He shook his head. "I… I just want to speak. To explain myself… before you do what must be done…"

I hesitated, but he took that as a sign to go ahead and speak.

"I have a problem, Link. I'm a monster, I was created to kill whatever crossed my path. But in those moments when my exsistance flashed before my eyes in the Water Temple all that time ago, in those moments were you held the blade to my throat, I realized I had nothing to fight for. I had nothing to live for. I didn't even know why I had put up a fight in the first place. So I asked you to hurry up and finish your job of killing me.

But you didn't."

He was just rambling now. But it made everything all the harder and he knew it. He knew with every moment of hesitation I had, the likelihood of me doing what I had to do grew smaller and smaller.

"Shut UP, Dark!"

"You told me I had a choice, Link! You told me that I had control over myself for once. That I wasn't a slave to the darkness I was born to be! That I could stand up, and walk out of that temple as my own person!

You told me I had a chance! A chance to be human!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DARK!"

I couldn't see anymore. My eyes were flooded with tears, so all I did was press the sword harsher against his throat.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK ANYMORE!"

I was losing it. Confliction ran through my mind. I couldn't kill him. I couldn't do it. But I couldn't let him live. I can't let him walk away.

"..But you were wrong."

His words caught me off guard.

"W-What the hell are you talking about!?"

"You were WRONG! I'm not human, I'm not Hylian, I don't have a soul, And I don't have control over myself! My sanity is time bomb- I only have so long before I blow! And when I do, I'll go back to what I was- nothing more than a demon, a creature of pure darkness, And I'll live up to my name!

I will be nothing but Dark, and even your Light couldn't save me. This false feeling of humanity I have will soon run dry, and there will be nothing but a shell, a body, a machine that only knows how to do one thing-

Destroy…

So yes. Either way, I'm a monster. I kill now… Because I have to feed this beast that is me… I have to tame this essence of darkness and hate that lies in the pit of my being, or else it'll break free, and It'll become all that I am. It'll consume me, and I'll be the disgusting monster that I honestly deserve to be."

He took a deep breath. He looked up at me with those sad pools of the deepest, bloodiest crimson, and sighed, before speaking one last sentence in a broken voice:

"So please, Link. I ask you to do what you should've done in the first place. Just… Please…

Kill me."

My knees were shaking and my mind was spinning. I felt like I couldn't breathe. All of a sudden, the tables had turned, and he was asking for death, and I couldn't give it to him.

"D-Dark…"

"Don't you hate me?! Don't you just want to get revenge on all the lives I have taken?! Go Link, Please, before I do anything else!"

I can't.

I have to.

"D-Dark.. I… is there any way? Is there anything we can do?"

He gave a sorry sigh and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

So then, I didn't hesitate, and with a shaky whimper, sunk the blade into the center of his chest.

He didn't cry out. He didn't yell or scream. He just slumped to the floor.

I felt like I was going to puke. I felt like I was going to die, that I was going to burn away into nothing, that someone had ripped my heart to shreds.

"L-Link…"

I fell to my knees next to him, regretting my decision. How could I live without him? Without his smile, his booming laugh, his beautiful, Crimson eyes, his kiss, his words, his touch, his love, his life, his breath on mine. How could I continue to exsist, survive, in a world where the one person I loved more then myself wasn't there?

His lips were wet. Was that blood? Please don't be blood. Please tell me I missed. That I didn't do it. That this is some nightmare and I'll wake up to see his beautiful face next to me, asleep and breathing.

But inside, I knew that even if I didn't kill him tonight, Either I would've done it in the future, or someone else would've caught and killed him.

Or maybe he would've done it himself.

But all I could feel now in this moment was the sheer binding waves of regret and panic.

But when he looked into my eyes, I saw that he was okay. He wasn't worried, he wasn't afraid.

"I love you Link…" he whispered, his voice raspy.

"I… I L-Love you too, D-Dark.." I whimpered. "I… I-I'm Sorry…"

"I'm N-not…" He said jokingly, cracking a smile.

And in the moments where his eyes fluttered closed, and his body went limp, and his weak breaths ceaced, I didn't feel like a hero. I didn't feel like someone who's saved lives.

I only felt broken.

_**So, personally, I didn't like this one as much. It actually did not take the turn I thought it would… I mean, It's not bad but it's not my best.**_

_**Leave reviews! Tell me what you think! Should I do another depressing fic, or a fluffy one? Reviews bring me joy! Never forget! **_

_**Alright, and also sorry for my absence. I didn't have access to a computer.**_

_**Also, I'm discontinuing some stories. I have developed as an author over this time, and I am only going to work on a few stories at a time, so I will ACTUALLY FINISH THE PLOT FOR ONCE. So, stay tuned. More Zelda, Free!, And DMMD stories to come. **_

_**As always, stay tuned and stay happy. **_

_**-Combs**_


	3. Smiles

_**Alright Guys! Sorry for taking so long to update (Even though I usually only once a season, sadly.) I am trying to update a least a little more often, because you guys are so great and I miss writing for you all. I'm also probably going to redesign my Bio, so yeah, that's happening too. In case you didn't noticed: deleted all of the stories I have no intention of updating, except for one. Just One Dance has been discontinued. For those of you looking forward to reading that, I apologize. The only reason it is still there is because it was my first fanfiction I ever wrote, and I just don't have the heart to delete it. **_

_**Whoo, I'm really rambling on this intro. Sorry about that. Well, this one is another VioXShadow cuddle fic, to make up for the terrible feels the last chapter/story gave you all… (Heh… can't tame this angsty beast lol yaaaayyyyy). I'm currently working on a LinkDark cuddle fic for those of you that don't want to grab a permission slip to go on the FEELS TRIP and still adore that ship. **_

_**Jk. As in working on one, I mean procrastinating on one. Sorry! School is really kicking my ass! Uuuuuggggggggh! Anywhore, if any of you actually did read this, I'm sorry for wasting your life!**_

_**Here you go!**_

Smiles

**Vio x Shadow**

_Vio's Pov_

If there's one thing you should know about Shadow-

It's that you really don't know him at all.

You know, that loud, filthy mouthed asshole who's always messing with anyone and everyone? That guy who looks like he'd punt a kid's bouncy ball onto a roof and laugh? That one guy you see and immediately think_ 'Oh fuck, well here comes this asshole.'_

Well, that's the Shadow that Shadow wants you to know. But in all honesty, his close friends, (and me, of course, who would be classified under lover/boyfriend/obsession,) know that he isn't that kind of person at heart.

The Shadow that we've come to know and love is actually a pretty cool guy. He's the kind of person who makes a terrible, TERRIBLE pun, waggles his eyebrows, then laughs up a storm at his own joke while I just face palm and ask myself how I deal with him. He's the kind of guy who will laugh at crude jokes just as hard as prime, grade A comedy, and the guy who won't forget the joke, so he could share those laughs in the future.

He's the kind of guy who sits on the floor while watching TV, his legs crisscrossed as he stared up at the screen like an excited child who woke up extra early to catch the SpongeBob re-runs… which he still does from time to time.

He's the kind of guy who is simply fascinated by nature. From books, to Animal Planet, to actually going camping and hiking. You can see the look of pure bliss on his face when he sees what Mother Nature truly has to offer from us. You can see the way his eyes sparkle when he watches a newborn calf of a doe spring to its first steps on the TV; you can see the way he smiles brightly at the sight of life.

And, whether or not you actually believe me:

Shadow is a cuddler.

It's all he likes to do. Just freaking constantly holding me close, his eyes bright and a stupid grin on his face as he nuzzles against me, all lovey-dovey and romantic. I hate romantic shit, eck, so you call his obsessive cuddling a pet peeve of mine. But I let him do it from time to time… you know… because of the whole 'I love him' thing.

Take this exact moment, for example.

I was currently pinned to the couch, Shadow's arms wrapped around my waist in a tight hug as he nuzzled his head against my chest, humming contently.

"God, what are you, some sort of cat?" I grumbled, struggling to free my arm so I could turn the page to the book that my eyes were currently glued to. A muffled sigh was my only response.

I dealt with it for a while, but I began to grow uncomfortable. Don't get me wrong- I absolutely adore that idiot- but his hobby to pin me down and cuddle the motherloving hell out of me gets annoying pretty fast.

"Shadow, get off." I grumbled, shifting myself a bit. "Shadow, seriously, why can't I just read in peace without being attacked like this?" I struggled to pry him off of me.

"You look so adorable when you're reading." He said, looking up at me with that adoring, goofy grin of his. "I can't resist. Plus…" He went back to his nuzzling. "You smell nice."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, cause THAT doesn't sound creepy or obsessive." He didn't reply, only climbed up until his cheek rested against the top of my head, and his arms were coiled around my midsection.

"Goddesses, who would've thought that YOU of all people would be so freaking needy."

"Just shut up and accept my love." He replied, sighing contently.

"Get off already! I was reading!"

"Well, then just keep reading."

"You're stupid cuddling is disrupting and distracting!"

"Oops, sorry. Din forbid anyone disturbs Vio while he's reading." He chuckled, looking down at me with adoring eyes.

"Why are you so annoying?" I groaned. "The Shadow I started dating wasn't such a damn teddy bear."

"The Shadow you started dating hadn't yet realized that you were his reason for existence."

"Ewwww." I wrinkled my nose. "I smell bullshit. Sappy romance bullshit. I'm gonna puke." I made retching noises, trying to hold back my own laughter.  
Shadow didn't, openly laughing and pulling me closer. "So what If I want some snuggles every once in a while?"

"Once in a while? You mean hourly?"

He laughed again. "Hourly-Shmourly. So what? I love you."

"Ewwww. It's the sappy romance bullshit again."

Shadow smirked. "Better get used to it. Because guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna keep you here for a while."

I groaned. "Shadow, please no! I hate sitting here forever!"

"Maybe if you smile for me, I'll let you go."

I stretched my lips into a quick smile. "There. Let me go."

"Ah ah ah! ~" Shadow tisked, grinning. "I want a real one. I want the smile you make when you're genuinely happy. The smiles you make when you get to a good part in a book, the smiles you make when I come home after a long day at work, and the smiles you make on lazy mornings in bed. I want that smile."

I huffed. "I swear, Shadow.-"

"Come on. Just a smile?"

I frowned for a few seconds, before groaning and trying again.

"Closer…" He mused, kissing my forehead. "More genuine. You gotta be happier."

"Shadow, this is stupid!"

He sighed, gently leaning forward and pecking my lips softly. "Come on. I know you can do it…" His lips still lingered- close enough that I could feel the warmth and smell the sweetness of his breath.

I tried again.

".. So close…." He murmured. Our eyes flickered to each others and met, half lidded and heavy in this sweet and sleepy moment, where the air hung heavy between us and the world seemed to pause.

And then he moved the fraction of a space forward, closing the distance between us and pressing our lips together in a simple yet loving kiss. A kiss that made my heart swell and my toes curl and the blood pump through my veins. A kiss that I never wanted to end.

But it did. We broke away, and I looked up at him adoringly.

His features once again broke into that familiar goofy grin. "Right there. That's what I was looking for. I wanted you to use your eyes in your smile…"

I hadn't noticed that I was smiling, but now that I was conscious of it, I realized I couldn't stop.

And instead of telling him to let me go, for I had smile the smile he wanted, I smiled wider, nuzzling into his chest adoringly and lovingly and perfectly.

"I love you, Shadow."

"Ewwww." He mimicked, still grinning. "Sappy Romance Bullshit."

I laughed, nuzzling my head into his chest, letting out a small hum of content, listening to the beat of his heart.

"I love you too, Vi. I always will.

_**Alright there you go! I'm sorry for typos and suck- I just cranked this out. It's pretty late and I'm tired, so I hope this isn't too bad.**_

_**Please leave reviews. Even if you've left one before, leave another! I love to hear constructive criticism and kind comments alike! So please, reviews inspire me to continue my work like you wouldn't believe.**_

_**Alright, I'm really tired, So, I'll try to post another drabble when I think of one! I hope you liked this!**_


	4. You Fucking Suck, Okay?

_**AUTHOR SHIT BELOW**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Okay, so here's the thing- I'm pretty sure I'm going to try and copy one of my favorite authors (you know who you are, baby *wink wonk*) and update every month AT THE LEAST. I'm so sorry- I tried writing some LinkXDark fluff but GODS HELP ME I COULDN'T! I don't know how to explain that I just- I just- I COULDN'T! So this next story isn't as depressing, and it isn't a deathfic, but it still has lots of angsty goodness ;) just FYI. So, because you all probably hate me right now, here's the damn story. PS, I'm thinking a cute Winter RedXBlue into the mix- either that or a story with all 6 of them for the Christmas season.**_

_**PS: Yesterday was my brother's birthday, and he turned 18. This is the only real 'social media' I go on, and even though he'll never see this, I wanted to say happy birthday, and even though he can be a dick, I love him oh so much ;u;**_

_**PSS: Okay, I'm thinking of starting a new story. Except- this one is exclusively Lemon One Shots! That's right- *sprinkles rainbows over the crowd* GAY SEX FOR EVERYONE! What do you think? I've never really written lemon before- I mean, totally read at your own risk, but yeah, I wanna give it a shot. So comment or PM me your thoughts! I post these for you guys! ;)**_

_**PSSS (god this is getting out of hand): I RP. I love to; I think it is the best fucking thing ever. So if you're interested, I would love for you to RP with me! I RP on KIK exclusively, however, so kik me at Benjamin_drowned (hhnnng dat creepypasta tho). I ONLY DO LITERATE RP. WARNING.**_

_**OKAY IM SO FUCKING SORRY HERE IS THE FUCKING STORY OKAY FUCK**_

**You Fucking Suck, Okay!?**

**DARK POV**

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_And I still don't miss you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By Every sigh and scream we make_

_Every feeling that I get_

_And I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop and think about it…._

_I hate everything about you- _

_Why do I love you?!_

_You hate everything about me-_

_Why do you love me?!_

_-I Hate Everything About You_

_Three Days Grace_

The tension was as thick as cheese. Too bad tension wasn't as fucking awesome as cheese.

It was always like this. Us at each other's throats- I was surprised we had lasted this long together, honestly. I felt like tonight would be it- that we'd say the words that would scar us too much, leave us wounded beyond compare and we would finally leave each other and fall apart, nursing our bloodied beings and limp away in different directions with broken bodies and heartstrings.

We sat across from each other at the dinner table, eating in thick, cold silence. We avoided even looking at each other- his blue eyes trained on the plate before him and my crimson orbs trained on my own. Trying to sneak by the conflict that was inevitable. The fight that was soon to come.

God, we were opposites. I don't even know why we had to fall in love- I swear, I hate him just as much as I love him, and I know he feels the exact same. Feeling like our hearts were beating to the same rhythm in one moment, and walking on eggshells the next.

"Pass me the salt."

His quiet voice pieced the thick silence and rang in my ears. Why did such a simple question make my muscles tense and my teeth grit? How? I was left on guard and ready to strike before the knife had even been drawn.

Just from the sound of his damn fucking voice.

"Sure."  
I passed the small shaker filled with the pristine, tiny crystals in his direction, avoiding eye contact, avoiding even touching him. Dodging the bullet, blocking the blade. But I felt like I was bleeding already- The part inside of myself that adored that fucking man with all my being was screaming at me to stop this stupid cycle, while the bitterness in my heart that reflected my name growled at it to shut the fucking hell up. At war with myself, my soul, and my soul mate.

All.

The Fucking.

Time.

It was impossible to break this chain- We've done it all. Therapy. Time apart. Consolation with friends. Self-help books and internet tips. Anyone, anything that had the possibility of making this fucking pain stop, but nothing would work. We knew at one point that we would reach the final solution, but we never admitted it. We refused to, in actuality. We just continued walking down the path of life, carrying each other, and yet stomping all over each other at the same time.

I finished my plate, standing up and taking it to the kitchen, rinsing it off, before I headed toward the door, grabbing my coat on the way.

"Where are you going?"

I froze.

A brilliant attack, Link, my dear. Such an innocent question- honest curiosity, truthfully- that hid the knife. He knew it too, the fucking asshole, knew that he was dealing the first blow. As I turned, I could see the way his hands were folded in his lap, body tensed and jaw clenched. His eyes that were once pools of warmth and blue joy and innocence were now ice- cold and harsh, ready to ensnare me into their deathly hold and break me, piece by piece.

"I'm going out."

"Out where?"

"I don't fucking know- anywhere but this shitty place."

And I knew, once the words left my mouth, that the war had begun. I fired the first real shot, and I could see by the way his lip curled into a snarl, those beautiful lips I used to capture with mine almost every other minute, that his game face was on, and he was ready to really get cruel.

"Oh, really?! Is that the fucking lie you have this time- Why don't you just tell me the fucking truth, Dark?!"

He wasted no time letting the hate ooze into his voice. My fists clenched, and I had to keep from screaming at him.

"Oh for fucks sake- I honestly don't know- I just want to get the fuck out of the stupid fucking house- I wanna go somewhere where I don't have to cater for your needy ass!"

He scoffed. "MY needy ass?! Please, Dark- You're a million times more pathetic that I ever could be. Wanna see needy? You should've had a mirror when I told you that you needed to go to rehab-"

"YOU PROMISED THAT THAT WAS BEHIND US, BUT I KNEW YOU WOULD NEVER LET THAT SHIT GO!" I yelled, the anger making my voice raw and sharp. I didn't expect him to make such a low blow so fast.

I could see the regret flicker in his eyes from his words, but they were replaced by that icy wall. He wasn't going to let his emotions slip through this time, but I couldn't help it.

That was so long ago, Link. You had to whip it out, though, every time we fought, so you never let the scar heal.

I could almost feel the scars along my arm burn with heat as the air was silent between us for those split seconds.

Why did I ever think we could pretend it didn't happen? I know he saved my life, making me go to rehab- that the drug was going to kill me sooner or later, that I was going to get a bad batch or overdose in the chance to get a stronger kick, but all I wanted was to forget. He promised me that day when He let me back into his life that it was behind us, that he loved me regardless and that he always would.

I should have known it wasn't true, but god my life had been so bitter, and I was so desperate for something sweet like his honey blonde hair and beautiful eyes that I let myself get caught up in him. And Now I was so caught up that I couldn't even walk- only stumble and trip around until I fell and hit my head on the corner of the furniture and fucking die.

"How could I?! For all I know, you could be going out to get more precious drug-"

"FUCK NO! I'M NOT-"

"There's no need to yell, Dark. Can you be a fucking man and speak without screaming?"

All his words were knives and blades, sinking into my chest and slashing at my skin, I was left winded. He came prepared.

"At least I kept all my promises. At least I've been true to my word- I've always kept a job. Never left you. Give you a roof to live under and stayed clean to this day-" I was walking forward, slowly, like A tiger stalking his prey slowly, waiting for the pounce, the hit, ready to make the final blow.

"And I can stay fucking faithful. I have enough dignity to keep myself from whoring around whenever I got the chance."

He knew it was coming, but I could see the hurt in his eyes the moment I said it, and almost regretted it. Almost.

"I-I didn't- I w-was-"

"Oh, you were drunk this time? Just like you were before that, and before that, and before that?!" I exploded in his face. He visibly flinched, looking down. Was that water collecting in his eyes? Already?

But he collected himself, looking back up and baring his fangs.  
"Honestly, you're LUCKY to have me! Sorry that I actually look for attention every once in a while, you stupid selfish asshole! Work doesn't last for fucking ten hours- I know you're just staying away from me!"

"To SUPPORT you, you little shit!" I shot back, just as harsh.

"Oh please! I don't go out drinking, I don't make stupid bets, I don't gamble- If anything, the reason we're so low on cash is because of YOU! I'm tired of your blaming games, Dark!" He snapped His voice as bitter as the taste in my mouth.

"I'm fucking done- I can't even speak to you." I said, heading back to the door.  
"Oh, so now you're going to run like a coward?" He scoffed. "Oh gee, I'm so fucking surprised."

I whirled around, and-

I didn't mean to- I was enraged, and so done with his fucking sharp tongue cutting me like a knife.

I didn't mean to-

SMACK

The cracking sound echoed through the air, and I instantly felt the bile threaten to come up my throat the moment I realized-

His face was turned to the side, his hand cradling his now red, hand printed cheek, his shaggy blonde hair covering his blue eyes.

"… D.. D-Dark…?"

His voice was a whimper, and I saw the single wet tear fall down his red cheek, down his chin, and drip onto the floor.

My whole body ached with the resonating pain of regret. As much as I fucking hated him, as much as I fucking loved him, I had never laid a finger on him. Not once, I even promised him I wouldn't.

".. Wh-Who's b-b…Breaking p-pro-promises now?"

His voice was so weak and broken; I didn't know what to do with myself anymore.

It happened so fast, he darted around me, for the door-

"N-No- Link! Please! I'm so sorry! I-"

"I fucking HATE YOU!" he screamed in my face. He no longer attempted to hold the tears back. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

I felt frozen in place as he grabbed his coat and opened the door.

"I'm leaving your sorry ass! You were always one to verbally abuse me- but I'm drawing the line here! Good-Fucking-BYE!"

No, Link- You were my new heroine- As much as I hated you, as much as I knew you were nothing but terrible for me, as much as I knew that it hurt to be with you, I needed you all the same. I couldn't live without you.

How could I wake up in the morning without your smiles and soft kisses? How could I go home to an empty house without your warm glowing light?

"Link! S-Stop!"

"FUCK you!"

I grabbed his arm

"Link- Really-!"

He started thrashing wildly, angrily, almost, as if he were in frenzy.

"LET ME GO! HELP! NO-!"  
I bound my arms around him in a hug.

"I-I'm sorry- p-Please! Let's discuss this- I'm sorry I'm such a fucking shit-"

He turned his rage on me, trying to pry himself away and yanking at my hair, clubbing my head and shoulders with fists trying to escape, and scratching wildly at my face. I could feel blood running from a particularly deep gash on my cheek.

But I held on. I couldn't let him go. I couldn't.

"D-Dark! Fucking let me go!"

His blows were becoming weaker, but I didn't let up, not even a tiny bit. We both slumped to the floor on our knees- Him sobbing, and me, crying as well.

"I-I'm s-so sorry. Link, I'm so sorry…" I kept repeating.

"I... I f-fucking ha-hate you…" He whined, continuing to sob… Only now, his head was buried into my chest, soaking my shirt with his tears.

But I didn't care- oh god, I didn't care. I was just so angry at myself and at him and happy that he was here and depressed that this happened so often-

And I knew that he felt the same way, by the way he clung to me, and yet by the way his jaw was set- almost as if he was being forced to taste something bitter.

Something like the bitter truth. The bitter truth that, no matter how much we hated each other's fucking guts, we couldn't walk away, no matter how much we hurt each other. We'd take the beatings, take the hits- tear each other apart limb by limb, but we couldn't ever walk away from each other. We'd die before it happened.

We needed each other… Like heroine.

_**So there you go! A nice long(not really lol) One shot for you. I'm sorry I can't write LinkXDark Fluff right now- I used to write more LD fluff then VS- But times change, I guess! **_

_**Please leave reviews- I would update so much more. They inspire me like you wouldn't even comprehend. **_

_**I hoped you like it- I wasn't as pleased with this one, but I'm tired and desperately need to post this. **_

_**Tootles**_

_**-Combs**_


	5. Winter

_**Happy Holidays Everyone, Here are a couple little drabbles of alternating ships, but they're all centered around Winter. I have some *FINALLY RIGHT* Link x Dark fluff for my lovelies, and a little Vio X Shadow Angst *SURPRISE*  
This may be my last update for a while—I don't want it to be, but I honestly don't know what the future holds…. **_

_**So without further ado, here you go! I hope that everyone has a happy and safe holiday season—I love you all so much! **_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**Below Freezing**_

_Link x Dark_

**Dark's PoV**

"D-Dark…" I heard the groggy voice of the blonde curled next to me, yanking me from the comfortingly drowsy fog of sleep.  
"… What?..." I grumbled heavily, not bothering to move or open my eyes. I was too tired to deal with this—it was fucking freezing and these blankets were as cheap as your mother on a Friday night, and did nothing to keep us warm in this weather. Ah, the struggle of young poor lovers, thinking that getting their own apartment was easy.  
I felt him press his warm stomach against my back in an attempt to steal my heat.  
"D-Dark, I-I'm fr-reezing…" He whined softly, the sleep still evident in his voice. I grumbled, shifting under the blankets. fuck—I had to wonder if I even had a nose, because I couldn't feel it. Same with my toes.  
"Sounds like a personal problem."  
Oh, damn him—he let out this whimper, this sad, sorry, pitiful whimper that made my heart ache and my stomach twist. Damn him and his fucking adorable little sounds.  
"P-Please—Just t-turn on the he-eater…." He whined, pressing himself further against me.  
Well, who the fuck could say no to that voice?  
Slowly, regrettingly, I peeled the blankets away from my body only to be hit by an icy steel wall of frigid air. "A-Aw, fuck! It's f-fucking freezing!" I hissed through clenched teeth.  
Link rolled, like some blonde, bed-headed ninja, into my spot on the bed the moment I stood, sighing as he found my small pocket of warmth.  
I grumbled, shivering, and wearily shuffled over to the little plug-in heater we had in the small bedroom we called our own.  
"Daaark! Hurry—it's cooold!" He whined from the bed, peering at me with deep blue eyes.  
"You're the one who told me to get up in the first place!" I snapped, rubbing my arms as my dreary eyes tried to focus on the small knob, and I fumbled with numb fingers, turning up the heat until I felt the small little heater begin to blow out warm air. I turned it so that it faced our bed, before quickly scrambling back over. All that could be seen was a small tuft of blonde hair peeking over the thin covers.  
I tugged on the blankets. "Link, lemmie in."  
"But it's cold!" he whined. I growled, yanking open the blanket and slipping inside only to hear Link yelp.  
"A-Ah! Dark—you're freezing!" he squealed, scrambling away. But he couldn't escape—I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his warm body back to my own freezing skin, chuckling at his squeaks as I leeched away his warmth.  
"DARK!"  
"Mmm… Link… You're so warm…" I purred, nuzzling into his stiff body as he continued to whimper.  
However, after a few moments, my own body warmed back up and he relaxed in my arms, turning so that his face was buried into my chest. His breathing slowed back into a gentle, sleepy haze.  
I placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, a small hum of content as his response as I nuzzled my frozen nose into his hair, the smell of his familiar shampoo filling my senses.  
"Dark..?" I heard a soft voice whisper, muffled from the pillows and from his face being pressed to my chest.  
"Yeeeesss?" I replied, slightly annoyed. He better not be asking for me to get up again. Not. Happening.  
"Dark… I love you…" He murmured, pressing himself tighter to my body. I sighed, nuzzling into his hair and wrapping my arms around his waist, humming softly in reply.  
"…I love you too…"

**XxXxXxXxX**

_If You Were Still Here…_

_Vio x Shadow_

**Shadow's PoV**

He loved winter.

God, he would always say that it was 'the perfect reading weather', and would always just love to stand in the snow, looking up at the heavy skies with that beautifully rare smile of his stretched across his face.

He would curl up on the couch, a mug of something steaming in his hands, bagging on those ridiculous Hallmark Christmas Specials that I knew he secretly loved.

I could see it now—Blonde bed-head, annoyed expression with just the slightest hint of warmth hidden in those eyes that I knew too well… Hearing the sigh he would let out as I pulled him to my chest, nuzzling my head against his. There were those moments of affection that he would sometimes show—running fingers though my hair, soft kisses to my forehead, eyelids, tip of my nose, my cheeks…

I glanced out the window, watching the small icy tufts of fluff still drifting to the ground in swirling flurries. It was so beautiful, and yet seeing it made my stomach twist slightly. Oh no, not this again.

A cup of something was in my hands, but I had long since forgotten what it was.

_I wonder…_

I lifted it to my mouth, taking a sip and burning my tongue and throat. But I didn't care—Everything felt numb to me now.

"Green Tea…" I mumbled aloud, to nobody. I was alone in this house.

It was a cup of Green Tea.

He loved green tea, so of course I still had so much in the cupboards… I guess I made this for myself on auto piolet. Or maybe it was a weak attempt to make myself feel like he was here. There were many times where we kissed, and the taste of green tea was lingering on his tongue… he almost always had a cup of it him his hand, in this light blue mug that he loved. I didn't know why, but he always drank green tea in this light blue mug—he wouldn't drink it in anything else.

It was still in the cupboard—clean, neatly placed where he could reach, almost as if he would walk into the kitchen in any moment, grumbling about the hot water going cold as he put the kettle on the stove and pulled his cup down from its place, ready to make himself a cup of his favorite drink.

_I wonder…_

Just like how his chair was still tucked into the corner, his favorite little blanket still folded neatly on the footrest, the bookshelf next to it still untouched. As if he could just plot right down with the cup of tea in one hand, the other hand running down the rows of his many, many books, pulling out an old novel with a messy cover and dog eared pages, tea stains and messily taped spine. A favorite of his, no doubt.

I began to feel it again—the heavy ache that ate at my stomach and tore at the place where my heart used to be. It was with him, now, of course, as it always had been and always will be.

'All wounds heal with time' They told me, but I knew this one never would. This wasn't just a wound, this was a fatal blow. It killed everything I was inside forever, leaving nothing but this wounded and painful and twisted scar where I used to be.

His friends were the only other ones who knew. Who knew Vio too much to let him go, who knew him too much, that they knew the memories of his existence would always torture their minds forever, as they constantly ruled mine. So never once did they try to tell me that 'it would get better with time' or that 'he was always with me'.

The pain wretched my stomach into a knot, burned in my chest and up my throat, behind my eyelids and left a disgustingly bitter taste on my tongue. I had to grip the windowsill, my fingers curling around the mug in my hand as I gasped for breath, feeling the tears collect in my eyes once more.

_I wonder… Do you miss me as much as I miss you?_

My everything hurt now, my whole body aching as the memories of him crashed over me like a fucking tidal wave—all those kisses, those whispers, those touches, and hugs, and words and smiles and laughs we shared, everything I wanted, everything I needed, everything I had lived for—

I saw the tear drop from my chin and onto the windowsill as I leaned against the glass for support.

"I wonder…" I finally spoke aloud. To nobody, but really, to him.

"Vio… I wonder… where we would be…

…If you were still here…."

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**Alright, everyone, that's all for this month's update. I hope you all have a safe holiday season and a nice New Year! Hopefully, I will be able to update in the first week of January, but in all honesty I am not sure if that will be possible. Time will reveal all! **_

_**So, everyone stay safe and happy, and I'll see you all next year! Leave comments and suggestions for improvements, and I will see you next chapter! **_

_**Much Love-**_

_**Combs**_


End file.
